


The Temple

by SilverNight104



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight104/pseuds/SilverNight104
Summary: Marinette and Adrien celebrate their anniversary of becoming Chat Noir and Ladybug with Tikki and Plagg.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Duusu & Nooroo & Plagg & Pollen & Tikki & Trixx & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Temple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecri/gifts).



> Happy holidays, chicorii! I hope you enjoy your present! I saw you adored Adrienette and I thought a small fic about them celebrating their anniversary with Tikki and Plagg might make for a nice feels fic!
> 
> Much thanks to the amazing caseyhall for beta reading this for me :D You're a star!

It’s when Marinette is measuring an extra four cups of flour that Tikki thinks something might be up. Marinette _never_ prepares a fifth batch of cookies! It never happens, even when they had to transform into Ladybug five times in twenty four hours! Though Tikki had gotten some of the worst macaroons of her life then. Marinette, in her sleep-deprived state, had definitely forgotten to set a timer and pulled her macaroons out late, having no other choice but to feed Tikki mildly burnt macaroons.

Tikki supposed she was a little spoilt living in a bakery where pastries were their speciality and she hadn’t gotten a single bad pastry since living with Marinette. Still, though, Marinette never baked an extra batch of cookies! Even though that might have been due to the fact that Tikki overindulged herself the last time Marinette baked extra cookies and sped around Marinette’s room at a hundred kilometers an hour. 

As Tikki contemplates on the reasons for an extra batch of cookies, Plagg zips next to her. She’s thinking of if there’s a special occasion she should be remembering when Plagg’s smell finally begins to alert her that something might be up.

“Eww, Plagg! Why do you reek?!”

Her Stinky Sock (well, even more stinky now) smirks in pleasure, licking his paws and sniffing the air delightedly.

“Adrien got me some delicious Camembert today! It’s deliciously ripe and gooey, even more so than the usual stuff he feeds me!”

Tikki recoils, putting her paw to her nose in an attempt to block out the smell emanating off the Kwami of Destruction. Marinette isn’t much better, though she powers through it determinedly as she shoves the _fifth(?!)_ rack of cookies into the oven. She has no other outward reaction though, and no reprimand or request for Plagg to fly to another corner of the room leaves her mouth either.

At this point, Tikki’s suspicions are growing. She _knows_ that Marinette doesn’t stand any nonsense from Plagg, even if she is feeling particularly amiable that day. She opens her mouth, ready to begin badgering Marinette, only for Adrien to duck into the kitchen doorway.

“Tikki, Plagg, could you come up to our room? I accidentally dropped one of Marinette’s thimbles down behind a cupboard and I can’t quite reach it,” Adrien says sheepishly, his hand coming up to rub his neck as he usually does in embarrassment.

“Aw, do I have to? Why can’t you just get Tikki to do it? Or just get a magne—,” Plagg begins whining incessantly, only for Tikki to begin shoving him in the direction of Adrien and Marinette’s (and by proxy Tikki and Plagg’s) shared bedroom.

“Come _on,_ Plagg, it’s only going to take a few minutes!”

“Well since you’re so eager, why don’t _you_ do it, sugar cube? It’s so dusty down there too!”

“All the more reason for _you_ to do it; you need a bath considering you still positively _reek_ —oh!”

When Adrien and Marinette moved in together, it was agreed that the kwamis needed a separate space away from their owners. Though they still cuddled together with them fairly often, Adrien and Marinette needed their own space to be with each other, which was why in the small apartment bedroom, the queen-sized bed was pushed against a wall, with a fairly large shared wardrobe in the corner opposite. A silk screen was propped against the left of the doorway, just to the right of their shared dresser, which could be pulled across the room, like it was now.

Tikki and Plagg are rendered speechless. Marinette and Adrien _had_ gotten them a miniaturised set-up of their own room, all on one fairly large desk they had moved into the corner of the room. It wasn’t much, but they understood their owners had recently moved out and there were far more important things to spend money on (read: bills, rent and groceries) than some elaborate set-up for the kwamis… or at least they had thought.

Instead of the small bed, dresser and wardrobe set-up they had had on the desk, a large temple-like building sat on the desk instead, elaborate and imposing. The back was hinged open, the interior split into six main rooms. 

Tikki flies closer, into the patterned bedroom that is a tasteful scarlet accented with black. A small window looks to the outside in this room, and their old bed, now repainted a jet black with the bedclothes a lime green to match. Their dresser has been painted Marinette’s signature baby pink and the wardrobe a pale yellow. Then there’s—

“The chaise!” Plagg exclaims, zooming over to the stuffed couch. He bounces on the material, before flopping down, feeling its smoothness. “It’s big enough for both of us, sugarcube!”

Tikki wastes no time in snuggling next to him on the chaise, the material incredibly smooth—probably silk, actually—and the couch incredibly soft. “This is amazing, Adrien!”

Adrien chuckles, holding the back door open. At this point, Marinette has made it into the room, holding a tray of—

“Cookies!!!!” Tikki squeals, zipping into the air, paws reaching out for one when Marinette steps back a bit, turning to place the tray on their dresser.

“Don’t you want to explore a bit more? Can’t do that with cookie crumbs all over your new house!” Marinette teases, before her joking expression fades into a smile. “Go on, take a look!”

Tikki nods, zooming to the next room in the house. It’s a muted blue, accented with green and purple. On the far end of the room is a small smartphone mounted on the wall. Plagg cackles at this, before he speeds towards the phone, turning it on and switching it on to the Netflix app. Tikki smiles, making an about-face to see two bean-bags, one coloured brown and spotted with darker dots, and another coloured a pale yellow. 

“Cookies and Camembert!” Tikki exclaims, touched that clearly Marinette had taken the time to make these items for them. In all her years, she never really had a home of her own, and not with Plagg. She normally made do in scraps of linen, or hay, or her holders’ clothing, but never had something to call hers. She feels tears welling up in her eyes, and Plagg touches her paw.

“Sugarcube?”

Marinette and Adrien have concerned expressions on their faces—at least, that’s what Tikki thinks, she can’t see very well with the tears obscuring her vision—and Plagg wraps her into a hug.

“It’s okay everyone, I just… it’s all so beautiful!” Tikki exclaims, smiling widely. She wipes her tears, squeezing Plagg back before zooming next to Marinette’s face, cuddling her cheek, then Adrien’s.

“Tikki…” Marinette murmurs, as Adrien places his hands around her waist, watching the two of them.

“I’m okay, Marinette, don’t worry!” Tikki says excitedly, as she navigates to another room in the house, this one bright yellow, with two large black containers. One’s jar-shaped, though, and she pounces for that one, only to find—

“Nothing?” Tikki says, tone drooping, antennae lowering. Why would Marinette and Adrien place an empty jar in this exciting home?

“Ice???” Plagg exclaims, his paw feeling around the large box. “What is this for?!”

“Sorry for the deceit, Plagg, but we thought you might want to stock your new pantry yourselves,” Adrien explains, holding out two rounds of Camembert. Marinette follows suit, holding out the tray of cookies.

Tikki quivers with excitement. A new jar for cookies, all for herself! Adrien is sweet, but he _has_ eaten cookies out of her jar, and she isn’t the best at sharing when she’s starving. Marinette hasn’t had time to bake and the groceries for the week haven’t been gotten yet.

“Please make sure the cookies don’t go stale though, Tikki. The container isn’t airtight,” Marinette warns, watching Tikki attempt to stuff a sixth cookie into her jar.

“With me? These won’t last a week!” Tikki says with a giggle, finally giving up on placing the sixth cookie in and resigning it to her snack for later.

Beside her, Plagg is paying half-attention to Adrien’s warning about leaving the door to his ice box open and making sure to eat the Camembert within a week if he doesn’t want to fight for it with the rats.

Tikki wonders what’s in the next room—so far, they’ve had a bedroom, a media room and now a pantry, so what’s—

“YES!” Plagg exclaims, his voice distant. At this Tikki glances to the side, and there’s no sign of his black fur in the pantry, so he must have gone to the next room. Tikki flies through the doorway, and Plagg is busily batting at a small ball of blue yarn, pupils dilated as he bats at it.

The room’s walls are a bright orange, and a large white cupboard, doors wide open, spans the wall across the room, the sole piece of furniture in the room. The colour schemes in the rooms begin to make Tikki think, but the thought is just out of reach in her mind. It’s mildly frustrating, but Tikki pushes it aside, floating towards the cabinet doors. There’s a deck of cards on one shelf, and a travel chess set on another. Origami papers are stacked on the highest shelf, and Tikki sees two more balls of yarn, the same blue on the lowest shelf. 

“We thought to get you some games, but we do want to leave some space for you guys to pick out your own,” Marinette explains. “Especially since Plagg hasn’t had a hobby quite yet that’s not napping on the chaise, anyways.”

“Hey!” Plagg exclaims, fur puffed in affrontation. “Napping is an _art_ , much like savouring cheese.”

At this, all three of them hide a chuckle, before Plagg cracks a smile too. Tikki giggles, before grabbing his paw and tugging him towards a green room, lined with small pots. A thick woolen blanket is spread out over the floor here, and the sun is streaming into the room unobscured. In the corner, Tikki sees a small pink watering can. She squeals with excitement, before zooming over to one of the pots. 

“We haven’t picked out the plants yet. We thought you and Plagg should do it instead, since it’s going to be your space,” Marinette says, sitting down in a chair that Adrien has finally pulled from the dresser across the room. “And if it’s a plant that we don’t have growing in the planters, we can go out and purchase those when we get your games.”

Tikki positively beams. She whirls around Marinette happily, just so moved that they’ve clearly been planning this for so long, and had planned all of this just for her and Plagg.

“Final room, Sugarcube!” Plagg calls, heading through the doorway. Tikki nuzzles against Marinette once, and follows him.

The last room is lavender, at least Tikki thinks, given that the room features a wardrobe spanning both walls of the room, one red and one black. Tikki and Plagg both move to their respective wardrobe, and open them to—

“Surprise!” The other kwami shout as they tumble out of the wardrobe and onto Tikki and Plagg in what is rapidly becoming a kwami cuddle pile.

“Trixx, Wayzz, Pollen!” Tikki exclaims in surprise.

“Nooroo and Duusu? What are you guys doing here?” Plagg asks, pitch high, his eyes probably wide as he usually does in curiosity.

“We’re surprising you, silly!” Duusu says, in the most dry tone she’s heard from the Emotion Kwami yet.

“Marinette pulled us out from the Miracle Box specifically for today!” Trixx says. Her ears are pricked and eyes are shining with excitement. She’s thrilled, more so than her usual mischievous demeanour.

“Happy anniversary!” Nooroo and Wayzz say in tandem, tones solemn yet conveying respect.

Anniversary? What anniversary could they possibly be celebrating—

_Honk._ Plagg’s found a small towel in the cupboard that tumbled out with Duusu and he blows his nose into it, eyes watering as he flies towards Adrien.

“You remembered?”

Adrien’s eyes soften as he reaches to cuddle his kwami. “Of course. How could I forget the day you nearly stole my TV remote,” he teases, as Plagg snuggles into his cheek.

Tikki lets out a small _‘oh’_ of realisation. “This is our anniversary gift?” She asks as she flies towards Marinette, gesturing at the temple and the kwamis hovering above it. 

Marinette nods. “We knew you and Plagg have been really good about not having a space to call your own when we first moved out, and the anniversary was coming up anyway… so, surprise!”

Tikki sobs, following Plagg’s lead as she leans into Marinette’s cheek, Marinette’s hand automatically coming up to support her as she cuddles against Tikki.

Her ladybugs have always been kind, and sweet, but Tikki thinks Marinette outshines them all, and Plagg will likely say the same of Adrien (though he probably won’t admit it). She remembers the day it all started, when she greeted Marinette, only to be captured in a jar and called bug-mouse. Probably one of the tamer reactions given Hippolyta nearly impaled her with a dagger when she first appeared. It hasn’t been very long, not for a kwami, where years can pass by like the blink of a second, but for Marinette and Adrien, the time has meant the world to them, even if there isn’t any need for an active Ladybug or Chat Noir right now. She’s so incredibly grateful to the two of them now, who’ve put in every inch of care in creating this temple, this _home_ for the both of them. It’s a poignant moment for the both of them, honestly—

“Is the mushy stuff over?” Duusu stage whispers to Nooroo, who immediately hisses back at her. “They’re having a moment!”

Tikki chuckles, nuzzling against Marinette tighter before she flies back towards the circle of kwami they’ve spent millenia with, both as allies and as unwilling enemies. She’s grateful that this time, they’re together as allies again, and she knows she can owe it all to Adrien and Marinette’s efforts.

“Come on,” She says, looking back to Plagg, who’s floated out of Adrien’s hand and stiffened immensely, cheeks red as he stubbornly looks away from Adrien and Trixx, who’s begun teasing him about his display of affection. 

“I hear humans have a tradition called a housewarming party?”


End file.
